jardin secret ma sœur ma fiancée
by ylg
Summary: drabbles Gonou x Kanan :: 1ère vignette : deux moitiés. 2e: toi, moi, nous. 3e: séparation. 4e: vide laissé. 5e: bijou. 6e: des raisons à l'amour. 7e: du temps ensemble. 8e: un début, une légende à eux.
1. deux moitiés d'un tout

Le titre du recueil est emprunté au "Cantique de Salomon" (4:12), dans le domaine public depuis des siècles et des siècles, avec toutes les variations possibles sur le thème de la source privée et de la fontaine close. (Et ça fera peut-être un petit peu plus de sens quand je posterai la cinquième ficlet de ce recueil, d'ici quelques semaines).

* * *

**Titre** : deux moitiés d'un tout  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Gensōmaden Saiyūki / Saiyūki Reload  
**Couple** : Cho Gonō/Kanan  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : pré-série

**Prompt** : "Il aura alors toute la flopée de diplômes nécessaires pour facilement monter en grade là où il souhaite travailler, près de sa sœur."  
d'après Skuld  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Près de sa sœur, Gonō se sent enfin entier. La moitié d'âme qu'il lui manquait depuis tout petit, il l'a enfin retrouvée. Comprendre qui est vraiment cette fille qui le perturbait tant le rassure enfin : elle n'est pas une étrangère dérangeant sa certitude d'être incapable de jamais aimer personne, elle est lui-même. C'est donc pour cela que dès le départ, il a senti quelque chose qui les liait.  
Ils sont nés ensemble, ont vécu leurs toutes premières années ensemble, et n'auraient jamais dû être séparés. Maintenant qu'ils se sont retrouvés, il le sait, plus jamais ils ne se sépareront.


	2. toi et moi, LIME

**Titre** : toi et moi  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Couple** : Cho Kanan x Gonō  
**Gradation** : PG-13 à R / T-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré-série, flash-backs des tomes 4 et 5

**Avertissements** : sexe !

**Prompt** : "Ces mots, dictés par son frère, {éclipsèrent} ses pensées. Jusqu'au lendemain. "  
d'après Azilia  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Son frère éclipsa ses pensées jusqu'au lendemain. Lui seul comptait. Quand elle était dans ses bras, elle n'avait plus à se préoccuper de morale ni de quoi que ce soit. Elle avait juste à ressentir et à aimer. Tout était si facile quand ils partageaient leurs nuits !

Ses mains fines aux longs doigts, si maladroites les quelques premières fois, avaient vite appris que faire de son corps pour court-circuiter son cerveau et parler directement au cœur de sa chair :  
_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime_, disent ses lèvres et ses yeux et ses mains. _Mon amour, ma sœur, mon âme..._


	3. ce qui est à moi

**Titre** : ce qui est à lui  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple** : Cho Gonō, mention de Gonō/Kanan  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : flash-back du tome 4

**Avertissements** : violence

**Prompt** : "Avant que Trichelieu n'expose comment il a deviné le sexe du reptile volatile et en quoi sa nature féminine change au danger de la situation, quatre poings s'écrasent sur son visage."  
d'après Skuld  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

S'écrasent sur son visage de lourdes gouttes de pluie, lourdes comme des reproches. L'averse bat autour de lui, brouillant les contours du monde, rugissant à ses oreilles, fouettant son corps.  
Mais il n'y prend pas garde. Il a autre en tête, autre chose qui l'obsède, de derrière la furie des éléments. Sa propre colère, ses propres désirs.

On lui a pris ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde et il entend bien le récupérer. Qu'il faille pour cela affronter les éléments en délire ou la plus puissante des armées, il ne faiblira pas dans sa résolution. Il avance toujours.


	4. le temps passé

**Titre** : le temps passé  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple** : Cho Hakkai, mention de Gonō/Kanan  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post tome 4

**Prompt** : "Parce que se souvenir de ces astres si petits vu de son appartement, c'est aussi se remémorer sa sœur."  
d'après Skuld  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Se remémorer sa sœur, longtemps, n'a apporté à Hakkai que de la douleur. Quatre longues années.

Voir plus loin que sa perte brutale, le fracas de leur vie à deux, l'avenir qu'il aurait souhaité et ne bâtiront jamais ensemble, la culpabilité de vouloir continuer à vivre malgré tout, sans elle...  
Maintenant que le temps a passé, qu'il recommence à apprécier sa vie – à reconnaître qu'elle vaut quelque chose pour les autres au moins, et puis pour lui aussi – derrière les regrets, la nostalgie lui rappelle aussi les bons moments partagés, sans forcément s'appesantir sur le fait que désormais ils soient révolus.


	5. ma déesse, LIME

Zou, rompoms l'ordre chronologique des précédentes pour repartir en arrière au temps où ils étaient heureux ensemble !

* * *

**Titre** : _worship_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Couple** : Cho Gonō x Kanan  
**Gradation** : R / M  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : pré-série/flash-back du tome 4  
**Avertissements** : je crois que ça verse dans le blasphème, là

**Prompt** : "religious kink"  
(proposé par Nelja pour un mème à kink avec des personnages secrets – ici Hakkai)

**Nombre de mots** : environ 400

oOo

Se retrouver dans une toute petite piaule d'étudiant après chaque journée de cours ça a un peu le goût de l'interdit, en tout cas au début, et ça n'a pas très varié. Aussi Kanan se fait belle pour Gonō, jour après jour, essayant de le surprendre à chaque fois. Ça tombe bien, il est toujours prêt à la trouver plus belle de jour en jour, quoi qu'elle porte.

« C'est joli, cette croix. Un symbole particulier ?  
- Non : comme tu dis, c'est juste joli.  
- Ça te va bien.  
- Tu voudrais que ça soit autre chose ?  
- Oh, non ! J'en ai vu assez à l'orphelinat et aucune ne m'a convaincue. Les étudier comme un sujet neutre à l'école me plaît déjà plus... et en contempler une à ton cou sans autre souci que l'esthétique c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ! »

Alors qu'elle le pousse sur le lit, elle s'enquiert de l'éducation qu'il a reçue, dans son orphelinat – toutes ces années où il était loin d'elle !  
« C'était absolument nul d'avoir à supporter ça ?  
- Non, non, ça _peut_ être une doctrine réconfortante pour _certains_, je ne le remets pas (complètement) en cause, mais personnellement je n'y ai pas trouvé mon compte. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un dieu. Ou s'il existe, il est incompétent... donc en ce qui me concerne autant qu'il n'existe pas, ça revient au même. En revanche...  
- Hm ?  
- Je suis sûr et certain qu'il y a une déesse.  
- Oh, vraiment ?  
- Oui : elle est entre mes bras. »

Kanan rit du compliment et attaque le déshabillage. Elle esquisse le geste de dégrafer le pendentif – Gonō l'arrête :

« Garde-là. Elle guide le regard vers tes seins. »

C'est vrai quand elle se balance au creux du décolleté ; c'est vrai encore quand elle repose sur la peau nue.  
Mais en tant que simple ornement, Gonō ne s'y arrête pas. Seul le corps de Kanan et ses zones sensibles l'intéressent.  
Il touche délicatement, du bout des doigts, ses lèvres, la pointe de ses deux seins l'un après l'autre, et la douce chaleur entre ses cuisses. Quatre points à tracer. Un geste symbolique dans la suite de leur conversation... ou presque.

« Aah... ça n'était pas tout à fait le geste exact. Je me suis trompé dans l'ordre.  
- On s'en fiche, des ordres, non ?  
- Si. On s'en fiche.  
- Hmmm... »


	6. parce qu'il savait

**Titre** : _back together_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Gensomaden Saiyuki  
**Personnages/Couple** : Cho Gonou x Kanan  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya

**Prompt** : « - Oui il aurait peut-être souffert. »  
d'après Azilia  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (9 au 20 octobre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il aurait peut-être souffert encore plus de cet amour s'il n'avait su, presque immédiatement, à quoi il était dû, et pourquoi il n'aurait pas dû être – pourquoi il était malgré tout.

Il ne voulait pas aimer, il ne voulait pas être aimé, et voilà que cette fille apparaît et réduit son cœur en miettes et en ramasse les morceaux pour s'en faire une parure !

Mais ils n'auraient jamais dû être séparés au départ et il était normal, en se retrouvant, que leurs cœurs s'unissent à nouveau en un seul pour reformer leur tout unique originel. Ensemble, ils étaient complets.


	7. le temps passé ensemble

**Titre : **du temps à eux  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnage/Couple : **Cho Kanan (x Gonō), vague évocation de Chin Yi-sō (mais faisons comme s'il n'était pas là)  
**Rating : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **Minekura Kazuya

**Thèmes : « **(500) jours ensemble », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (13 décembre 09)  
**Note : **à situer pendant sa captivité chez Hyakugan-maō  
**Nombre de mots : ** 275

oOo

Pour passer le temps, elle recompte les jours depuis leur rencontre. Le temps qu'ils ont pasé l'un sans l'autre, déjà, elle l'oublie. Mais depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés !

À partir de là, le nombre de jours où ils se sont fréquentés de loin, elle faussement timide pour cacher la faim qui la dévorait à penser à lui, lui effarouché, à se tourner autour en attendant de se revoir et d'oser faire plus ample connaissance ;  
Le nombre de jours durant lesquels ils se sont officiellement fréquentés : leurs moments volés entre les cours à l'école de Chang'an, à jouer comme des enfants qui se prennent pour des adultes, à s'embrasser en cachette, la joie d'être ensemble ;  
Et enfin... le temps passé à vivre à deux, dans cette petite maison de ce petit village un peu perdu, leur bonheur conjugal de jeunes mariés ou presque, à apprendre à vraiment vivre ensemble, pour de bon.  
Elle recompte aussi le nombre de fois où ils ont fait l'amour ; elle se souvient de manière vivace des toutes premières fois, avec ce que ça a compté de maladresse, de tendresse, de fougue, de plaisir ; et des quelques dernières fois en date, encore fraîches dans son souvenir, et quelques unes entre tout ça, mémorables par leur audace...  
Au bout du compte, disons, un an et demi de bonheur.

Elle se réfugie dans le passé, pour ne pas penser ni au présent ni au futur. C'est plus facile, ainsi, quand on vient la tourmenter : à se construire une armure de souvenirs heureux, méthodiquement organisés, elle peut avoir l'air d'être forte, plus qu'elle ne l'est vraiment.


	8. comme les rois

**Titre : **légende personnelle  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Gensomaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple : **Cho Gonō & Kanan  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : ** « les rois ont le droit de faire ça... » d'après  31 jours il y a... un bout de temps de ça, peut-être deux ans ?  
**Nombre de mots : **222

oOo

« Les rois ont le droit de faire ça, tu sais, se marier entre eux. Pour préserver leur lignée. »

Quand Kanan a suggéré, en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié, qu'ils vivent ensemble Gonō et elle, « juste tous les deux... comme s'ils étaient mariés », elle ne s'attendait pas une telle réponse. Mais il embraye :

« Parce qu'ils ont quelque chose de spécial. Et puis ils n'ont pas l'air de savoir comment ça marche la génétique pour le commun des mortels.  
- Mais justement, pour le commun des mortels, ça n'est pas accepté, rappelle-t-elle.  
- Il faudra donc se cacher... mais ça veut quand même dire que c'est possible. »

Aucun des deux n'a envie de poser la question rhétorique, « et de toute façon qui nous l'interdirait ? »

Gonō continue ses rêvasseries historiques ;  
« En tout cas autrefois et/ou loin à l'ouest ils le faisaient. Et si nous décidions que nous aussi nous sommes spéciaux ? Il y a tellement de cosmogonies mythologiques où la race humaine voire la peuplade des dieux elle-même a été commencée par deux dieux jumeaux, frère et sœur, s'unissant… »

Il n'est pas sérieux, Kanan le sait, et elle en rit :  
« Ce serait prétentieux de notre part.  
- Je m'en fiche. »  
Et là-dessus, il ne plaisante plus. Ça tombe bien : elle aussi est fatiguée d'avoir à se cacher derrière des plaisanteries quant à leur union.


End file.
